


Why Chuck isn't allowed to watch TV before bed.

by siojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A puppy named Thor, Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Humor, Mentioned Bobby Garth and Tran family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo spends the first few days in a motel room in Arkansas panicking because nobody will answer their phones. She don't even think about where they came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Chuck isn't allowed to watch TV before bed.

Jo is tired, sprawled out over the motel mattress while Charlie leans over one of their laptops. Her hair falls over her glasses as her fingers race over the key board.

"Anything," Jo mutters finally.

Charlie shakes her head, "Nothing, but."

They don't say it. Don't say that the Winchesters have made it out so many times before that it's obvious that they've made it out again. That Sam will call and tell them to go to sleep and not to worry about the hunt Bobby told them about because he's omnipotent like that. Dean will yell over then line that he still wants pics, Castiel plucking at Sam's sleeve and whispering his apologizes for making them worry.

"What about Gabriel?"

It's a long shot, after the Apocalypse that almost happened, the Archangel had taken to following the Winchesters on the more exciting hunts. Even when he didn't he was always there to answer his phone.

"It's turned off and he's not responding to prayers," Charlie answers finally throwing open the other laptop and using it in tandem with her's, "I can't even get hold of Bobby. The Roadhouse goes straight to voice mail."

Jo bites her lip, eyes burning, "My mom's private line?"

"Nothing," Charlie glances up, "Jo, I can't even get a hold of Garth."

It's unheard of for Bobby's little protege to leave his phone more then a few feet from where ever he is, not after what happened with Caleb. Even if Garth was asleep he would have called back by now.

"This isn't good."

Charlie snorts, "I can still pull up Gordon's voice mail and he's been dead for over a year, you fucking think?"

They're silent for a moment.

"Sorry, I wasn't. I didn't mean that, I'm just..."

"I know."

It not looking good, and going outside is even worse. It looks like one of those bad horror movies that Dean liked to watch when he knows there won't be any graveyards in his future. They reinforced the door last night, they'll have to do it again tonight. As soon as they can find someone that's not over run that's where Jo plans on going.

 

She must have dozed off because Jo wakes to the sound of her phone ringing. Charlie watches wide eyed.

"'Lo?"

"Jo?"

"Mom," Jo feels like the weight on her shoulders is gone for a moment, "Charlie and I thought."

Ellen laughs, "Me too, Ash was trying to get the phone lines here back up, only just got it. Garth and Bobby both called to let us know they were okay."

"What about Sam and Dean?"

"Last Bobby heard from them was three hours ago, they said they were headed your way. Sam seemed to think you were running out of shotgun shell," Ellen answers easily.

Jo smiles, "I am. Seriously that boy, no one's been bitten?"

"Lost Rufus and Caleb, they were both in big cities for hunts when everything went up shit creek. Couple people haven't called in yet, but."

She knows, hunters aren't the best with technology. She had tried to bribe Sam before she had gotten Charlie.

"Thanks Mom."

"Anytime."

Charlie's smiling when Jo hangs up, grabbing Jo's face and kissing her hard and fast.

"Thank God," Charlie sighs pulling back for a moment, "Thank fucking God."

Jo laughs pulling her back for another kiss, "And Sam is not omnipotent, Gabriel just can't keep his mouth shut."

"I have never been more glad."

 

 

Twenty minutes later Castiel is sitting in their motel room, his trench-coat splattered with blood and what Jo thinks might have been brains. His shirt is as immaculate as ever.

"Joanna," He states calmly, "Charlotte. Dean and Sam are currently at the store, they shall be here within the hour if you could be ready."

Charlie grins, "I'm glad you're safe too Castiel."

"Thank you," Castiel answers uncertainly, "I am glad you are not dead as well."

Dean needs to socialize him more, Jo decides, sometimes Castiel just doesn't seem to get what he's saying. Charlie thinks he's just trolling them. Sam agrees with her.

"Where's Gabriel?" Jo asks throwing her things into her bag while Charlie checks the power levels on her back up batteries.

Castiel tilts his head, "My brother is searching for the instigator of this attack."

"Makes sense, you have any theories you want to share with the class?"

"I did not know this was a teaching opportunity."

"She's joking, Cas, " Dean sighs climbing in through a window with Sam right behind him, "There isn't a class, she wants to know what you think about the zombies."

Castiel sighs, "I thought you wished not to call them that."

"He changed his mind when we drove through Birmingham, they almost took out the Impala. You know how he is about the car," Sam replies shutting the window with a grin, "Glad to see you two again."

Jo smiles, "You're only happy because I can't put your hair in pigtails again."

"That is not entirely inaccurate."

Charlie snorts, they both know that Sam doesn't mind when they do his hair, not since it started actually passing his shoulders. It's not long enough to pull it all back into a ponytail, they have to improvise, also blackmail when Charlie isn't sure what to search to get the results they need. Gabriel's told them his theory about Sam selling his soul for WiFi and awe inspiring research skills, Castiel hasn't ruled it out either.

"We need to get going," Dean cuts through the banter, "They were following us here and who knows how many escaped when we took down the horde in the city center."

Charlie throws her bag over her shoulder and grabs the keys, finger hovering over the little clicker to unlock it. Jo splurged, she had seen John Winchester's truck before it had died, no way was she gonna drive anything less.

Castiel took point, apparently he had been bitten twice and healed, Gabriel had taken that to mean while they occupied their vessels it was immune. Dean at his back and Sam behind her and Charlie.

There's no epic battle, a few zombies at the far end of the street that don't start moving their way until both vehicles are started.

 

 

 

Ellen is just behind the reinforced door to the Roadhouse when they pull up, bounding out as soon as Jo's gotten her door open to hug her. Charlie's pulled in the moment she tries to slip past with their bags.

"Jesus," Ellen mutters, "I was worried."

Jo nods, "We couldn't get hold of anyone."

"Phone lines went down," Ash explains from the porch, "Took longer then I liked to hack into a secure satellite that wasn't over populated, which one did you use?

Sam, Charlie, and Ash secure a corner of the bar discussing satellites and something that means that they can actually talk to CB radios with their phones. Castiel sits with them, even when Dean tries to lure him away with the promise of hamburgers. It's obvious some of what they're saying goes over Sam's head but one of the others is always willing to explain or teach him a new trick.

"Geeks look like they're having fun," Dean mutters into his beer.

"So, did you catch the last episode of Dr. Sexy," Jo counters, "The whole twist with the hot nurse?"

Dean grins, "I know. And what about that chick on the one Spanish soap?"

"The busty one right? What happened?"

Jo stops halfway through their discussion of various TV dramas they both watch, "Dean, there will be no more episodes."

"Son of a bitch."

Sam laughs as Charlie and Ash hand over money, "Told you he wasn't gonna realize until someone pointed it out."

 

 

 

Garth and Bobby call four days later, just as Gabriel pops up with a golden retriever puppy.

"Here," He passes it off to Sam, "I wan't fast enough to save it's litter or mom, but I got him outta there."

Sam coos at the puppy, wrapping it up in his jacket before letting Gabriel tell them what he's learned.

"Good news is that there's a lot more survivors then there are dead, but not forever. Bad news is that this looks like Dad might have something to do with it," Dean curses, "Yeah, I know. I swear he probably fell asleep watching a zombie movie. Last time he fell asleep in a bathtub the world flooded."

"Noah had to build an ark because God fell asleep in a bathtub, which shouldn't have existed in that time period," Charlie asks confused.

Gabriel shrugs, "Dad doesn't let little things like time and space stop him, but from the looks of it the movie might have had an antivirus that will let us stop this."

"Like Resident Evil," Dean rolls his eyes, "Have you seen how kick ass that movie is?"

Sam is forever grateful that Dean doesn't know internet memes, he can almost hear the peasants at the end of the sentence Ash and Charlie are trying not to laugh beside him. The puppy wiggles in his arms, butting his little nose against Sam's arm so he focuses on it instead.

"How about Bones?"

Charlie grins, "Nah, maybe Alan."

"Hey," Dean scowls, "No Winchester dog will be named after Alan Rickman. I'd rather call it Thor."

The puppy yips excitedly, Gabriel burst into laughter.

"Oh Dad, you named him Thor. He would have a field day. One day, you may have locks as fine as mine, but I will not lie, young hound, I believe you shall be the better huntsman."

Bobby, who's probably decided not to join in their idiocy calls the idjits before saying something hunting. He hangs up before they figure out what it means, Garth promises to keep the doors to Sam and Dean's spiffy library closed and to take care of the Tran family. Kevin shouts he doesn't need a babysitter but they ignore him. They remember the last time he told them that, promptly forgetting to eat for a week.

"I know we have a plan and all," Charlie starts, "But how do you track God?"

 

 

Turns out Chuck, who is not actually Chuck and man did it make those stories he told at the convention more interesting, shows up looking rather apologetic. With pie. Dean doesn't bother with him, he takes the pie and Castiel and vanishes upstairs. Gabriel is kind enough to make sure that Sam doesn't hear them, Charlie looks rather displeased.

"Sorry about that," Chuck says scuffing his feet, "Give me a couple days to fix this up and everything will be back to normal."

"Does that mean no Thor," Sam asks slipping the puppy part of the chicken on his salad.

Chuck shakes his head, "Nah, you can keep him. Gabriel would just track him down for you again."

Gabriel scowls, "Shut up Dad."

"This is such a weird conversation." Jo states finally, "Like I never want to have this again. Seriously God,"

"Chuck, I like Chuck better."

"Chuck, don't fall asleep watching movies, ever."

 

 

Jo wakes up in the motel she and Charlie had been in when Chuck had created zombies, she then proceeded to fall back asleep and refused to move. Sam calls and tells her that Thor is potty trained, also he likes ranch dressing on his dog food. Jo is just thankful that Thor doesn't have Gabriel's love of candy. He also mentions that Dean and Castiel are unavailable and that Gabriel has paid their room for the next week. Kevin could be heard in the background complaining about not actually getting to see a zombie, she ignores the voice that sounds like Chuck for reasons.

"Shut the curtains," Charlie asks burrowing under the pillows, "I keep thinking there are still zombies."

"Can't, you're laying on me."

Charlie groans, "Nope too comfy to move."

"Lazy."

"Don't care, zombies invalidate your argument."

 

 

Jo screams when she wakes up, at the Roadhouse this time, and finds a Brachiosaurus staring at her from outside the window. Seriously, Chuck needed to stop watching movies before bed, fucking zombies then dinosaurs, she's not certain she wants to know what will come next.


End file.
